Interview !
by FantasticMAGGI02
Summary: The Daredevil cop faced many obstacles in his life. He overcame the worst situations at the field successfully.but this was different, an INTERVIEW ? Lets see how he will tackle this situation . Purely ABHIRIKA N DUO OS .


Hi friends !

Studies krna ! is really not so interesting thing ? what say?

So , ese hi studies krte hue ye idea mere dimak me aya n I typed it just as a time pass.

Aap bhi brain ko jyada zor mat daliye n read it just for fun .

u may resemble such concept in one onaired serial.

So presenting an **ABHIRIKA & DUO OS.**

Happy reading.

read A/ N at d end plz.

...

...

* * *

 _ **INTERVIEW ?**_

* * *

...

Bell rang again .

 **Abhijeet ! dusra kuch kam nhi kr rhe ho toh at least darwaja toh kholo !** ... the irritated beautiful lady finally gave the ultimatum from kitchen . But the tough cop neither moved a bit nor removed that book before his eyes .

 **Mom ! mein khol deta hun !** ... a young lad of about 8 years was arranging pieces of Rubik cube , replied while hopping towards the door .

the lady managed to give a sweet smile to her son and the next moment threw a angry glance at the room where her lovely hubby was busy .

the door opened with the expected chaos .

 **Daya chachu !** ... the kid exclaimed jumping at him happily .

 **hey champ ! ... kese ho ?** ... Daya lifted him in his arms , they shared high five and then he pecked at his cheek.

 **I am good , chahu !** ... kid replied while entangling his small hands around Daya's neck.

 **Aadarsh ! lijiye , Yeh aapke liye** ... Daya forwarded a chocolate bar to him .

 **Thank you chachu !** ... Aadarsh accepted the chocolate bar with sparkling eyes .

Daya kept him down and asked **... so , how do you find Mumbai ? nanaji ke town se jyada maze hei ki nhi yaha pr ?**

Aadarsh stole a naughty glance at his mom who came same time at the kitchen door step ... **han , mere toh maze hei but** , ... he stopped glancing her again ... **but mom ki tension badh gyi hei .**

 **Achha ! bhabi ki tension badh gyi hei? ... par woh kiyun bhabi ?** ... he asked innocently seeing her irritated .

Tarika mumbled - **huh ! tumhe nhi pta ?**

Daya suppressed his laughter with quite difficulty .

 **wese bhabi ! ghar me ekdam shanti ? humare dost kaha hei ? dikh nhi rhe !** ... he asked peeping in kitchen .

 **kaha honge , Daya ? tumhari badoulat apne room me ghuse hue hei. .**.. she replied while pouring coffee in mug .

Daya came inside ... **chutti ke din room me ? kya kr rha hein?**

tarika replied forwarding the mug to him ... **huh ... ese puch rhe ho jese ki tumhe maloom hi nhi? ... sare CID bureau ko pta chal gya hei ki kal kya hei , aur tumhe nhi maloom?**... she asked raising her eye brows .

Daya ruffled his hair and smiled sheepishly **... arey mene toh uske sath mazak kiya tha , muze kya pta ? ki sahibjade sach me itna serious ho jayenge?** Tarika nodded her head seeping her coffee worriedly ,seeing his drama .

 **Ok , mein us se milkr ata hun ! ...** he quickly cornered himself and ran from there .

...

On his way to Senior inspectors room , he found Aadarsh was now busy watching cartoon channel .

 **Lo ! inke toh Sach me maze hei .**

he entered in the room and remained awestruck seeing the scenario in room .

 **Abhijeet !** he called out his name , just running a surprised glance at the scattered heaps of books related to almost all subjects , all around him .

 **Daya ! achha hua tum aa gye ? ... aa ... baith** ... ( he patted at the bed beside him continuing ) . **yeh kuch concepts clear nhi ho rhi , plz help kr de , Yarr ...** the cop was busy in reading one book and same time was taking notes , let out a sigh of relief when saw his buddy .

Daya moved to take his seat beside his buddy , immediately paused sensing a trouble coming in his way ...

 **M..m.. mein ?** ... Daya shoot a unbelievable or more over a horrified glance at him .

Abhijeet searched something in the heap next to him and removed another book from it , **han ! .. tum nhi help kroge toh kon krega ? iss mamle me tum muzse jyada experienced ho !**

Here Daya's face turned scared and he realized sweat trickling down behind his ears . **... b.b. bolo .**

Abhijeet - **han ! pehle yeh batao ki kinetic energy and potential energy me kya relation hei ?**

 **aur ek bat , agar spoon sidha pakdo toh concave face khlayega ya convex ?**

 **maths me I identity kya hoti hei ? hum gunahgaro ki identities check krte hei woh idea thi but yeh maths me kya krte hei inke sath ?**

 **aur Psychology me P silent kiyun hota hei ? better isse likhna hi nhi na , matlab bas Sychology likhte toh bhi chalta na ?**

 **aur...**

...

 **Wooooo ! ... Abhijeet. ! break mar ! mere bhai ,**... Daya hopped from the bed away throwing most horrified expressions like he must have confronted a ghost .

 **tum toh questions ese shoot kr rhe ho jese Pankaj gun se bullet shoot krta hei .**

Abhijeet had confused expression over his face . daya immediately made his point clear **... mera matlab hei ki ek bhi nishane pr nhi lgi hei** ... he pointed to his head .

Abhijeet angrily - **muze pankajse compare kr rhe ho ?**

Daya - **aha , tumhe pankaj se compare nhi kr rha balki mere dimak ko humare shooting range me dummy target se compare kr rha hun , waha Pankaj ki ek bhi goli nishane pr nhi lgti aur yaha mere dimak me ek bhi question nhi ghusa .**

Abhijeet replied pouted **\- tumhe mazak suz rha hei ? ... yaha tension se meri Jan ja rhi hei aur tum ?**

Poor Daya ! he had no courage to admit his naughtiness to him ,

Abhijeet continued - **Yarr , itne mujrimo ko pkda , unke muh se sach ugalwaya , goli bhi khayi , par INTERVIEW ! life me phli bar interview ko face kr rha hun , dar lg rha hei** . unknowingly he wiped his forehead .

Daya **\- kya bat kr rhe ho ? Cid training me bhi toh interview diya tha na ?**

Abhijeet - **han , pr woh bat alag thi . tb challenges face krne me maza ata tha , PR ab ? soch ! agar mein kahi kam pad gya toh ? Aadarsh kya sochega mere bare me ?** ... and he sighed remembering those olden golden days .

 **Chod yar sab , tu muze bta rha hei na ? ...**

 **thik hei ,** ... Daya couldn't let his friends hope down .

 **han toh first question about relation between kinetic and potential energy ,...**

 **aha .**.. he began thinking .

 **achha ...** his face glow up.

 **toh yehi hoga** ... finally reaching a conclusion , he tapped his head thinking ...

 **yeh dono me yakinan soutele bhaiyonka relation hoga .**

 **SOUTELE BHAI ? ...** question rose from Abhijeet.

 **MATLAB dekh ! kinetic hota hei chalnewala aur potential hota he ruka huwa . dono Jo bhi krte hei , ekdusre ke opposite hi krte he . toh soutelapan hi dikhate hei na ? ...** being satisfied with his own answer , daya smilingly forwarded his hand to share a clap but received only a tough glare from the opposite person so took a back murmuring **... nhi shayad sage bhai bhi ho sakte hei .**

Abhijeet trying hard to control himself - **rhne de , mein khud dhund lunga . dusra bta , concave ya convex face wala ?**

Daya again stressed his brain unwillingly **\- yar Abhijeet ! spoon ka use toh sirf khane se hota hei na ? usme face kiyun dekhna ? ...**

he just turned his head to search something and found it .

 **Yeh itna bada mirror lgaya hei Tarika bhabi ne , usme face dekh na ? spoon me kya khak thiksr chehra nazar ayega ? samaz rha na meri bat ko ?**

he didn't realized , as soon as he gave a winning smile to his friend , why he clenched his own hair in frustration .

 **Daya ! tu nikal , plz . warna aaj mera nishna sahi lg gya toh Teri kheir nhi .**.. Daya was able to see Abhijeet raising his right hand balancing one of the heaviest book present there and aiming him huffing.

Daya took the wisest decision of his life ever and sprinted out of the room instantly pulling the door behind him .

Abhijeet frustrated left the book from his hand that landed on his own leg , resulting in a loud groan escaped from his mouth .

 **aaahhh !** ... he growled glaring the door .

...

Here no sooner did Daya reached safely out of his friends reach , his joy new know bound . hearing him laughing crazily , tarika rushed out from the kitchen . the intelligent lady understood everything swiftly and let out a cold sigh .

Tarika askex helplessly - **Daya ab kya gadbad kr aye ho ?**

Daya narrated her everything and again broke out in laugh .

Daya - **bhabi ! ek interview ke liye Abhijeet ese preparation kr rha hei jese life n death ka mamla ho ?**

Tarika - **achha ? ab has rhe ho ? jbki tumne hi unhe bola tha ki agar iss interview me fail ho gye toh kahi PR bhi chances nhi hei . fir unhe har jagha dhakke khate firna pdega ! aur fir iss sabka effect Aadarsh pr hoga , fir woh bhi unhe hi dosh dega .**

Daya - **woh to bhabi ! mei uski tang khich rha tha , but I swear ! muze nhi pta tha ki woh sachme meri bat ko itna seriously lega ?**

 **Tarika - seriously ? Daya abhijeet kitna serious ho gya hei iss interview ko lekr , yeh muzse pucho !**

 **...**

flashback...

...

Tarika - **Abhijeet ! I am very happy now , ab Aadarsh bhi humare sath hi rehega !**

she glanced her child that was sleeping innocently hugging her and caressed his hair lovingly .

 **Aadarsh sirf 4 saal ka tha jb humne isse mom dad ke pass rehne bheja .**

Abhijeet sensed sadness and a sort of guilt in her voice - **Tarika tb humari majboori thi , Aadarsh ki safety ke liye hi humne use humse dur kiya tha .**

Tarika wiped her moist eyes - **par ab Sab thik hei , ab se woh humare sath rehega .**

Abhijeet nodded in assent - **han.**

Tarika **\- bas ab yeh akhri kam thikse ho jaye !**

 **arey han ! interview Monday ko hei ! bhulna mt . OK.**

Abhijeet cursed his destiny to bring that topic again before him via Tarika - **han . nhi bhula hun .**

Tarika - **Abhi ! nervous kiyun ho ?**

Abhijeet - **woh ! interview ko lekr thoda sa bechain hun .**

Tarika - **hey ! take it easy ! simple hi hoga .**

Abhijeet knew it wont be so - **Tarika ! Daya bata rha tha ki interview me bahot difficult questions puchte hei ! agar mei answer na de paya toh ? Aadarsh kya sochega mere bare me ? mein uske samne failure nhi k ehlana chahta .**

Tarika flickered her eye lashes - . tu **mse Daya ne kaha yeh sab ?**

Abhijeet - **Han ! usne kaha ki jb uska interview hua tha , tb use bahot preparations krni pdi thi . tb jakr uska kam hua .**

 **but don' t worry ! yeh dekho mei usise hi sare books ki list laya hun .kal hi lata hun aur studies shuru kr dunga . you don't worry , love . mein hun na ! you don't worry .**

Tarika was bewildered , was he reassuring her or consoling himself. She let out a sigh of worry and tension imagining the up coming days .

...

since that day ,

every morning , her eyes opened with the sound of recitation . some times general knowledge , some times science , maths and much more .

her home , less remained a home but became a study centre more.

his family members and colleagues were terrified with his sudden shoot out of queries or his enthusiastic pouring of some new knowledge over them . they never knew when he will drench them in a pool of knowledge .

...

Like the previous night , at the dinning table,

 **Hey Tarika ! tumhe pta hei ? ... ***...maths me sirf char operations hote hei , uspr hi sab kam chalta hei ,** ... Tarika narrowed her eyes questioning ... **tumhare medical profession me toh operations ke itne alag alag methods heI ki khatm hi nhi hote .**

...

 **did he comment or taunt ?** Tarika helplessly looked at her hubby who was now busy in pouring the whole knowledge about Shakespeare in his poor sons brain .

 **Achha , Aadarsh ! tumhe pta hei ? Shakespeare is called as ... ***...**

the kid was effort fully trying to suppress the yawn covering his mouth again and again with his palm.

...

...

Finally the most awaited day arrived .

The car halted in front of the gate of that white , huge building .

 **finally reached !** ... the thought popped up in Abhijeets mind while getting down .

 **Abhijeet ! chale andar** ... he came back in reality with a touch at his arm , he managed to smile when Tarika smiled .

,...

 **Baitheye ! Apko madam thodi der me andar bulayegi** ... the office boy informed them pointing at the row of chairs kept for visitors .

Abhirika settled there . Adarsh was very excited while inspecting the place same was Tarika .

 **Achhi building hei na ? clean and neat ! campus bhi kafi bda hei !** ... she raised her brows at him.

 **Annn ! ... yes its our duty as a citizen to keep the surrounding area neat and clean .**.. a boggled reply came from beside .

 **what ? Abhijeet !** **bas kro ab** ... tarika shoot a irritated glance at him . he mumbled a sorry and wiped his sweaty forehead .

 **Papa ! relax . its just an simple interview . chill .** ... his son was beside him in this tough time , he squeezed his hand softly.

Tarika smiled caressing his hair and again broadened her eyes at her hubby .

 **shrivastava ?** ... office boy called .

 **han !** ... tarika replied with a tensed smile .

 **Abhijeet chalo.** ... Tarika called him but seeing him giving just a blank look , Tarika literally pulled him up from the chair .

...

 **please come in !** ... a female voice heard as a response of their knock at the glass door .

abhirika entered the cabin with a warm welcome by a soft gestured lady ...

 **welcome Mr. And Mrs. shrivastava !**

 **please , be seated !**

they settled on the chairs before the table behind which was that lady .

Tarika - **thank you , Sinha mam .**

The lady addressed as Sinha by Tarika smiled and leaned before to take some papers kept before her , checked them carefully and curved her lips little. she then gazed abhirika .

Sinha - **yeh Adarsh ke test papers hei , Jo humne last week li thi ? ...** she delivered last sentence like they remembered it or not ? Tarika instantly gave a big nod to her neck .

Abhijeet was still making up his mind .

Sinha - **he has scored good grades in both language and maths test . apka beta yakinan kafi hoshiyar aur sharp minded hei. we will be happy getting such a sharp child in our school as student .**

Tarika added some proud mother s words - **he is a quick learner too . apko shikayat ka mouka nhi dega .**

Sinha replied - **I am sure , Mrs . Shivastava.**

she then kept those papers back again and opened a file labeled as " Adarsh shrivastava " containing all the documents required .

Sinha - **Ok then . thik hei . aapne already sare jaruri documents submit krwaye hei . toh hum Adarsh ki humare school me admission confirm krte hei .**

Tarika squeezed abhijeet's hand under the table in excitement , but the tension over his face got one more shade darker .

Tarika **\- thank you ! principal mam .**

she nudged him slightly and looked at him from the corner of her eyes signaling him .

Abhijeet - **oh han ! yes mam ! thank you very much .**

He was still wondering about the friendly gesture of principal .

Sinha - **I hope you must be having idea about the fee's structure .**

abhirika nodded looking at each other .

Sinha again pasted a smile at her face ... **As the school is opening from 10th of June , make it sure to deposits the fees amount before that .**

Receiving positive response from abhirika , Sinha gave indication of the closure of the conversation saying , ... **all the other academic details will be send to you by mail , kindly check them regularly . thank you very much .**

Tarika - **yeah , sure , we will . thank you mam .**

Abhijeet s restlessness finally blurted out **\- but Interview ?**

 **pardon ! ...** Principal replied in confusion .

 **aapne interview nhi liya .** ... he asked innocently .

Principal - **sorry but I didn't get your point . as per rules we have conducted written test for your ward and he successfully cleared it .**

Abhijeet queried little irritably - **par aap interview lete hei na ?**

 **interview ? no . interviewing any child for admission is against government rules . ...** Principal made the issue clear .

Abhijeet condemned on her negative reply - **no ! I am not talking about Adarsh .**

Principal counter questioned - **then ?**

 **aap parents ka interview lete hei na ? Tarika , please , tum bolo na ! ...** he didn t know how to explain the lady .

Principal once looked at him and then glanced Tarika who flashed an embarrassed smile **\- what ? parents interview ? no Mr. Shivastava ! hum student ke liye parents ka interview kiyun lenge ? some one must have been misled you .**

 **but , muze pta hei !** **...** he was so determined .

 **abhijeet ! mam bol rhi hei na , parents interview nhi krte ...** Tarika tried to interrupt .

 **but mam ! Ouch ! ...** ignoring his wife s pinch at his lap , Abhijeet still dragged his point again ... **I have prepared a lot for this interview .**

 **you can check it by asking any question on any topic. ...** he was remembering all those nights spent for studying those subjects and now this lady was disclaiming her duty of taking his interview ? how unrighteous !

 **But sir , we call only formal introductory meetings with parents , just to confront with them . you know , apka profession , aapki financial status etc . jan ne ke liye . and we already have gathered that information from you . so interview?** ... principal was trying hard to narrate him about the institution s policies but he was not at the state to listen her or to any one else .

 **Thank you , mam . Abhijeet chalo**... Tarika finally got up and turned back to the door , just to get rescued from that embarrassing situation her hubby was on to .

 **Nahi Tarika ! ruko . aap chahe toh science ke question puch lijiye ? ...** he jerked Tarika s hand and asked the last part of his sentence to the lady gazing him surprised .

 **ok no science . then literature ? ...**

 **Shakespeare ? ...**

 **or Wordsworth ? ...**

 **ok Kalidas ? ... hmmm ?** ... his hopeful eyes fixed at the lady who was nodding negatively after each option put by him .

 **What about tables ?**

 **21 ? ... 25 ?** ... he was very persistent .

 **Multiplication ? ... Division ?**

 **at least kuch toh puchiye .**... he didn t feel so helpless like this ever before . it was made issue now by him but the lady sitting before him , having hold on that highest post was stubborn enough not to accept any of his offer .

 **Thank you , Mr And Mrs. Shrivastava . Aapse milkr khushi hui** ... she only said this eyeing at him and then casting a worried glance at the lady called Mrs . Shrivastava standing beside him .

Tarika grasped him by arms - **Abhijeet ! please chalo ab .**

Disheartened he followed her and suddenly heard the principal calling from behind ,

 **Shrivastava jee !** **just a minute, please !** ... he turned back at the earnest .

Principal hastily corrected her words looking at him **\- I mean , Mrs . Shrivastava .**

tarika gave a questioning look stealing at glance at him .

principal continued **... Muze lagta hei , Sir bahot jyada kam krte hein , shayad inke mind pr kafi sara stress hein , please, let him rest and take care of him .**

 **Akhir inke jese CID officers ke hath me hi toh huamare desh ki raksha ka jimma hein .**

 **Sir Apna khyal rakhiye .** ... the last sentence was meant for him with lots of concern .

...

...

...

Out side the School building .

 **Hota hein , Abhi ! esa bhi interview hota hei . ...** Tarika giggled winking her son .

he still doubted , did she console or tease him .

Before leaving the school campus , Glaring both themother and son , he firmly promised himself , **... Is Daya ko mein aaj chodunga nahi !**

...

* * *

THE END .

( A/N - ok , so " **Dear _KK_** " yeh OS apka gift hei , as u have organised abhirika drabble competition for all writers . hope apko pasand ayega ? )

so friends ! How was that? Illogical ? interesting ? boring ?

Share ur views with me .

Hasta La Vista .

Its me MEGHANA.


End file.
